Beast wars 2 AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Beast wars 2 au. Lio junior is born to Lio Convoy and his wife Lionia and grows up.
1. Chapter 1

_Lio Convoy and his wife Lionia crash land on Gaea together. Lionia is pregnant and hasn't told Lio Convoy yet. A white lion and his mate a brown lioness saved them both of them took on lion modes. Unknowing to Lionia that the Anglomois energy combined with the tiny zygote in her womb that had attached two days ago. She will tell him and a son that will change the future of Gaea will be born to them._

Chapter 1 Telling him

Lionia had been waking up feeling sick for two months. Lio Convoy was worried for his wife. They were new Maximals an Eagle a teacher and Santon an elephant whose a medic. Santon was examining her he knew she was pregnant. She knew was pregnant as well. But she hasn't told Lio Convoy but she doesn't know if she should tell him or not. She explained her woes about how Lio Convoy might take the news and how she felt it might distract him from his duties as a leader.

"Don't worry Lionia he'll be happy. Everything will be fine. Let me ask you this. Do you want this sparkling?" He asked her.

"Yes more than anything it's so precious, it's Lio Convoy's child I always wanted a family." She said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll understand." He said.

"Okay I'll tell him thanks for the help." She said.

"Anytime." He said.

Lionia went into Lio Convoy's office were he'd said he would be. "Hi darling how did the exam go?" He asked.

"It went fine. Honey I have something to tell something I've known for awhile but been afraid to tell you." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." She said. "It's just we're going to have a sparkling!"

Lio Convoy gasped. He was going to be a dad? "Honey?" She asked. The without warning he hugged her. "I thought you wouldn't be happy. That you would think that a child would be too much of a distraction. I thought wouldn't want the child." She said.

"No true I might get distracted but I have been dreaming having a child with you since we got married." He said then he kissed her.

"I love Lio Convoy." She said.

"I love you Lionia." He said.

The told the crew about the sparkling. They were happy and excited. Since Lionia was 2 months pregnant it will be 8 months until the sparkling is born. They couldn't wait. Neither could Lio Convoy and Lionia.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 pregnant months

Lionia was 3 months pregnant. She was having her check up. Santon could see everything was fine. Mother and baby were healthy. Lionia couldn't wait she had to find out if it was a boy or a girl. She was very excited this was her first baby. Lio Convoy was excited to he was going to become a father. But he was also worried he knew Galvatron my try to take the child and turn it into a Predacon or even kill the child. Lio Convoy knew he had to protect his family.

It was early in the morning. Lionia was asleep. Her tummy had started to grow. Letting everyone on the ship know about the life within. Lio Convoy was up he had to go out he had to search the area with Apache. He stroked his sleeping wife's face then kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He whispered then quietly walked out of the room.

Santon was staying on the ship he was medic. Since Lionia was pregnant he had to stay close. Lionia was 5 months pregnant. Lionia had just woken up. She was wondering where Lio Convoy was. "Good morning Lionia how are you." Santon said.

"I'm fine where is Lio Convoy I haven't seen him. " She said.

"Oh he left this morning he didn't want to wake you but he'll be back soon." He said.

"Okay but he could of told me he was going." She said.

"I know like I said he told me he didn't want to wake you since you had rough night last night." He said.

"Okay well it was nice of him to understand." She said and sat down.

"Remember you have a check up later." Santon said.

"Will we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Lionia asked.

"Next month." Santon said.

"Thank you Santon. Lio Convoy's birthday is coming up in next month and I want to tell him the sparklings gender then. It'll be my birthday present to him." She said.

"That sounds nice." Santon said.

Lio Convoy had come home. "Hi sweetie are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"I can't help worry about you. Especially you being pregnant." He said.

"I'm fine and the sparkling is fine. So don't worry." Lionia said.

The next month. Lionia went Santon when Lio Convoy was out. He did an ultrasound. "Is it a boy or girl?" She asked.

Santon looked at it. He looked very closely. "Congratulations it's a boy." He said.

Lionia smiled. "This is great. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Santon said.

Lionia was working on the baby blanket it had a family of lions on it daddy lion, a mommy lion and a baby lion. She put the finishing touches on it. "There all finished." She said. Lio Convoy's birthday was tomorrow. She made a card. She put in a piece of paper with a drawing. It had blue baby rattle, a rubber ducky, a teddy bear and diaper. It said it's a boy! Lionia sealed the card.

The next day. Lionia and Lio Convoy woke up. She turned to him. "Happy birthday love." She said.

"Thanks sweetie." He said kissing her. The he placed a hand on her belly. "Daddy can't wait to meet you." He said. The sparkling kicked. "I see you can't wait to meet us." Lio convoy said.

All the Maximals wish Lio Convoy a happy birthday. Lio Convoy looked at the cards. Then Lionia gave him the one from her. He opened it. He looked at it then he saw the drawing and what it said. "We're going to have son?" Lio Convoy asked Lionia.

"Yes, our little boy." She said.

Everyone was happy for them. The sparkling was going to come soon.

4 months later. Lionia has grow large. The sparkling was going to be born soon. She was tired yet excited. She was going to be a mom soon. The nursery was finished. It was very nice. "What are we going to name our son when he's born?" Lio Convoy asked Lionia.

"We'll know what to call him when he's born." She told him.

Lionia was having check up. "I think she's going to pop is time yet?" Lio Convoy ask Santon.

Santon looked at Lionia and felt her belly. "No not yet Lio Convoy she is 3 weeks from her due date. This mom to be is going to be fine." He said.

A week later. It was nighttime everyone was sleeping. Lionia turned a bit. She felt really uncomfortable. She felt pain and that woke her up. "Oh, ah!" She groaned. The pain went away but then came back. The sparkling was coming. Lionia shook Lio Convoy. He woke up.

"What is it dear?" He asked half asleep.

"It's time!" She said.

"Time? Time for what?" He asked still have asleep.

"Time for the sparkling! The sparkling is coming!" She said.

That woke Lio Convoy right up. "Come in Santon!" He called over the comm.

"Lio Convoy it's 2:30 in the morning there better be a good reason for this." Santon said.

"There is Lionia is in labor!" Lio Convoy said.

"Okay meet me in the med bay I'll get everything ready." Santon said.

Lio Convoy helped his wife to the med bay. Santon was waiting for them everything was ready. Lionia was now laying on the bed she was breathing heavy. "No nice easy, deep but shallow and quick breathes." Santon said.

Lionia did as Santon instructed. "Argh!" she said.

"Honey!" Lio Convoy said.

Santon looked at Lionia and checked everything. "Don't worry she'll be fine. But the sparkling will be here soon her labor is going surprising quick for a first labor." Santon said.

An hour passed. Santon checked on Lionia's progress. She was ready to give birth. Santon and Lio Convoy encouraged her to push. Then a sparkling cry filled the room. Santon smiled. He held up the baby boy. Lionia and Lio Convoy smiled. Santon gave the sparkling a check up. "He's very healthy." Santon said. Then he had the swaddled sparkling to his mother.

The sparkling had finally quieted down. Lionia looked at the sparkling he looked just like just like his father. "Look Lio Convoy he looks like you. Like you with a brown coat." She said.

Lio Convoy could that she was right. "I know what I want to name our son Lio Convoy. Let's name our boy Lio Junior." She said.

Lio Convoy liked that. "Lio Junior it is." Lio Convoy said.

Santon filled out the birth certificate. Then he sent the message to Maximal HQ.

Something was different about the child. Santon looked at the child. "Well look at that Lio Junior is fused with good Anglomois energy. It is in his body and part of his genetics it must have unintentionally fused with him when Lionia was only a week pregnant when you two crashed here." Santon said.

"The Anglomois energy might have fused with him to save his life. He might be very powerful." Lionia said.

"He will make a fine commander." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior wasn't paying any attention to what was going on he was napping.

To be continued


End file.
